All a Dream
by Orasa
Summary: Written for April Fool's Day. EW was all a dream...or was it?


Kon'nichi wa, Minna!! The inspiration for this came out of nowhere and this was written very very quickly, so I'm not really sure how good this will be…feedback is a good thing…  
  
Title: All a Dream  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Archive: None, as of yet…I'm new at this…but if ya wanna archive it somewhere *smiles hopefully*…go right ahead!! But email me and tell me where. Thanx!!  
  
Warnings: Confusion of people, insanity, attempted comedy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*…I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
  
Note: Takes place after EW (or does it?)…this fic was written especially for this day…(written on April Fool's Day)  
  
"blah blah"=spoken words  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~= time interval  
  
Heero woke up slowly and turned over to see his Koi beside him. //Waaaaiittt a minute…that's not Duo…that's…// "RELENA?!!" Heero jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to see Duo leaning on the wall for support, laughing hysterically. "DUO!!" Heero screamed. He grabbed a gun from the counter. "OMAE O KORUSO!!!" He fired the gun, and then stared in confusion as a stream of water shot out of the end of it.  
  
"Oh, Heero!!" Duo gasped. "That was HILARIOUS!!! You should have seen the look on your face!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Baka," Heero said, putting the gun back down. "Let's get on with it." //Now…WHY did I let him talk me into doing this again…?// Heero thought, as the two began setting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre finished making breakfast and carried his plate into the living room, to join Trowa on the couch. "Hey, Tro. What's on?" Trowa flipped through channels, uninterestedly.  
  
"Not much." Wufei walked in and sat on the couch as far away from Trowa and Quatre as he could possibly get. Suddenly, there was a huge scream from upstairs, and all three former pilots jumped up and started for the stairs. But then all three realized who was still up there and decided they'd rather not know what was going on.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Duo's voice yelled a few minutes later. "Turn the TV to News Channel 3!! There's somethin on about the war!!"  
  
"The war?" Quatre asked, confused. //The war is over…// But he changed the channel anyway. A woman with blond curly hair stood in front of the ruins of what they all recognized as an old OZ base.  
  
"And yesterday, the famed, or should I say infamous, Gundam pilots destroyed yet another OZ base…" Wufei jumped up and ran upstairs, coming back down a few minutes later with Duo in tow (by the ear), and Heero close behind.  
  
"Explain this, Maxwell!!" Wufei yelled, pointing emphatically at the TV.  
  
"Explain what, Wu-man?" Duo asked, looking confused. "Ow!!" he yelped, as Wufei twisted his ear.  
  
"That!!" Wufei screamed back, again pointing at the TV.  
  
"Don't you remember, Wufei?" Heero asked calmly. "We destroyed that base yesterday."  
  
"Huh?" Trowa said.  
  
"Heero," said Quatre, getting up. "The war's been over for a week."  
  
"What are you talking about, Q?" asked Duo, who was still being held by Wufei. Suddenly, he twisted his body skillfully and was out of Wufei's grasp and halfway across the room before the Chinese boy could react. Quatre stared at Duo as he stole a bite of toast off of Trowa's plate.  
  
"Duo," he said slowly. "You don't remember Mariemaia? Dekim?"  
  
"Who?" asked Heero.  
  
"What have you guys been eating? Or drinking?" asked Duo. "I think they're having fantasy dreams, ne Heero?" Heero nodded seriously, and sat down to watch the news. The blond woman was still speaking.  
  
"And now, a special interview with one of the scientists that supposedly created these Gundams." Then, of all people, Dr. J walked onto the screen, in wrist cuffs, being led by a guard. As the woman began to interview him about the Gundams, all the pilots except Duo and Heero stared at the screen in confusion.  
  
"I have to go check for new mission data," Heero said, abruptly getting up and heading for the stairs. Immediately, Duo was attacked with questions.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here, Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't you remember the whole 'Endless Waltz' thing?"  
  
"How could we have DREAMED an end to the war, and a week of peace?"  
  
"I don't know how, Tro. But you must have, because I have no idea what you psycho people are talking about."  
  
"Did we really…dream it? Was it all…just a dream?" Quatre wondered, starting to believe that Duo was right, especially since Heero was agreeing with him.  
  
Duo nodded, a bit sadly. "I guess so, Q."   
  
"Well…I guess…I'll go see about our mission data then." Quatre went upstairs to talk to Heero for a minute and Duo followed him, leaving Trowa and Wufei to decide for themselves to live in a fantasy world or be part of the team again.  
  
Wufei turned to Trowa, who was staring after Quatre. "You don't really believe this shit, do you Barton?"  
  
"Yeah…" Trowa said, nodding slowly. "I think I do. I think Heero and Duo are right. It was all a dream. Even though I wish it could be true…I don't think this war will ever end, not really." Glancing sadly at the TV one more time, Trowa slowly followed Quatre up the stairs. Wufei looked at the screen. Now they were showing footage of the actual battle for the base, taken with security cameras in the surrounding woods. Wufei sighed. //I guess they're right. All a dream…//  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero came downstairs, followed by Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, to find Wufei sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. As they walked in, he looked up and said, "You were actually right for once, Maxwell. There is still a war going on. Any missions, Yuy?"  
  
"Hai. Let's get to the Gundams. I'll brief you on the way." The five boys made their way out to the hangar, only to find it empty.  
  
"Where are the Gundams, Quatre?" asked Heero.  
  
"I…I don't know…they should be here…"  
  
"Well, they're not, Winner!! What did you do with them?!" Wufei yelled, starting to draw his sword.  
  
"Calm down, Wu-man!!" Duo yelled, grabbing Wufei before he could attack Quatre. "I don't think it's his fault!! Somebody probly stole em!!!"  
  
"How could someone steal our Gundams?" Trowa asked. "No one knows they're here." Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"I knew." They all whirled around to see Milliardo pointing a gun in their direction. "Don't move, please." A large group of soldiers marched in to stand behind him, guns aimed at the pilots. Milliardo brought his wrist-com to his lips and spoke softly into it. "OK, we're ready."  
  
Suddenly, party music blared throughout the hanger, and confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling, as Heero, Duo, the "soldiers", and Milliardo all yelled "APRIL FOOL'S!!!!!!!!" The soldiers shot off their guns too, which were water guns, effectively soaking the G-boys. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa just stared for a moment. Then Wufei ran toward Duo, drawing his sword, which he didn't even realize had been replaced by a rubber look-a-like.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Maxwell!!!!!!!!" He slashed at Duo, trying to chop the braided pilot in half. Duo laughed as the rubber sword bounced off his shoulder, and Wufei turned a most interesting shade of crimson.  
  
"Thank you, 1001 Extremely Funny April Fool's Day Jokes!" Duo said, still laughing at Wufei. Suddenly, Quatre ran out of the hangar and came back a few minutes later, carrying a covered cage.  
  
"Hey!!" he yelled through a large bullhorn, getting everyone's attention instantly. "Contrary to popular belief, I, for one, did not forget what today was…" //At least, now I didn't.// He uncovered the cage to reveal two cute little live bunnies, which just happened to be dyed pink. He opened the cage and set it on the floor. The bunnies hopped out of the cage and over to Heero and Wufei, who had horrified stares on their faces. The bunnies latched onto the two pilots' legs, refusing to let go, even when the pilots began hopping around and screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOT THE PINK BUNNIES!!!!!!"  
  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else collapsed on the floor in hysterical laughter as Heero and Wufei ran around the hangar like psychos, trying to detach their new "pets"  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
Hehehe!!! Oh…uhh…the pink bunny thing came from my Purple Plude's fic Pokechibis, I think....At the end, she had Heero and Wufei running around, terrified of pink bunnies for some reason. I just thought it would be a fun thing to stick in here. ^^ 


End file.
